Night at the Lake
by Superwholock.biologist
Summary: What happens when two brothers discover that they truly don't hate each other? Will they choose friendship or more?
1. Chapter 1

The search for the shards had driven the group to exhaustion. Kagome and the others were sleeping when a familiar scent alerted Inuyasha. "Impossible", he pondered, " Why would he show his face now?" Inuyasha glance at Kagome, 'she'll be fine, I'll only be gone for a few minutes.' With that though in mind, Inuyasha snuck off to follow that familiar scent.

The scent led Inuyasha to a lake. The moon was full and it made the lake a reflection of the night sky. Yet. Something was moving near the edge. "Damn! I thought I knew that scent!" There in the middle of the lake was Shesshomaru. Inuyasha despised everything about Shesshomaru, yet a little part still yearned for him. Watching the cool pond water glistening on his chiseled body set his heart ablaze. "Little brother", he spoke with the voice of Angel," spying on me now? Don't you wonder why you found me so easily?" Inuyasha grunted, he hated when his brother led him on like this, yet it was slightly thrilling too. " I wanted you to find me, I feel as if this feud has gone on for too long. Won't you join me?" Inuyasha knew his brother too well, yet he did not sense a trap, slowly, he stripped from his garments and joined Shesshomaru.

Seconds became minutes and hours years as they enjoyed being together. The years of feuding and fighting forgotten in a moment. All thoughts of hatred and jealousy ceased. They were happy, happier than they had ever been alone or with others. The moonlight reflected off their bare skin as they enjoyed the company. "Inuyasha!" A voice cried, " Inuyasha! Now where could he have gotten off too?" Shocked back to reality, Inuyasha had forgotten all about Kagome and the others, he had forgotten about her loving touch and caring manner. "I've got to go, brother, they don't need to find us like this." Inuyasha dressed quickly and returned to Kagome. "Where were you?" She inquired. "None of your business! I'm capable of handling myself!" That's shut them up he thought, they can never know.

Shesshomaru was left soaking in the cool of the lake. His thoughts back to his little brother and to that of Rin. 'Now what?' He pondered, ' Can't have them bother.'


	2. Chapter 2

It had been days since Inuyasha's last encounter with Shesshomaru and he was beginning to doubt his emotions from that night. Maybe it was just a nightmare, a trick of his mind, a trick played by Naraku. Besides he had other problems to focus on other than his older brother and past events. Trying to locate all the jewel shards before Naroku was hard enough and dealing with Kikyo was enough of a burden. "Inuyasha! You're brooding!" It was the only other voice that could shock him to reality, Kagome and she wasn't happy. "You've been brooding since we left the lake five days ago, what's going through that thick skull?" Think quick, Inuyasha, if I answer this wrong she'll go back to her world and leave me again. What to say, what to say? " I'm not brooding! I was..." Inuyasha was at a loss of words, he didn't want to tell her the truth that he was contemplating romance but brooding was childish and he was no child. "You were brooding! Now tell me what got under your skin?" Kagome probed. There she goes with that look, it's like a raging fire but her face maintained a gentleness that would destroy defenses and leave you spilling your deepest secrets. It won't work with me! "I'm not brooding! I was contemplating our strategy for finding the jewel shards." The bike jerked forward throwing Inuyasha and Kagome onto dirt road. Being half demon, Inuyasha was able to react quicker grabbing Kagome and falling into the rice field. He must have hit his head because the sun seems brighter than usual. Kagome was sitting on his chest and she was stunning! The sun glistened off her black hair like the night sky and her skin shined like a sun kissed beach. He knew this wasn't the time nor place but the way they looked at each other. He shoved her to the ground and she pleaded to be gentle. She slowly removed his clothes while caressing his skin, she followed the muscles with her fingers till they fell at his groin. He gently removed her undergarments, and he hestatated. "It's okay, I'm ready." Kagome whispered "We both have want this, please." How do you explain to someone that you don't know who you love? How do you tell someone that that you think you love another? These thoughts rushed through Inuyasha's mind as he loved Kagome. Kagome knew something was holding him back something, no someone was on his mind. Tears started to run down her face as she relized that he was still unsure of his feelings towards her, Inuyasha noticed and stopped. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted this? Why are you crying?" "It's nothing, really." She said weakly, "I'm just glad it's finally happening." He pulled her up to him and continued. She gasped and Inuyasha stopped, "What is it?" She quickly pulled away from him and point at Miroku as he was standing dumbfounded above the rice fields.

Both dressed quickly while Miroku laughed till he was gasping for air. Santo hearing Miroku gasping came running up but only saw Inuyasha and Kagome wetland covered in mud from falling into the rice field. Inuyasha jumped up on the hill and hit Miroku in the head and whisper "If you say anything about what you just saw, I'll gut you myself, understood?" Miroku gulped and nodded quickly and for the first time he had no smart comment to make.

Kagome desperately not wanting to linger on the matter decided to try to get her bike back on the road. Sango came down to help her and with her help they managed it get it. Being wet with no change of clothes, Kagome decided it was best to make camp and hope Miroku kept silent about what he saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Following the incident in the rice field, Miroku has been guarding his words carefully, but its been eating away at him. Worse of all, MIruko was sure than Sango knew he was keeping a secret from him. Oh how he wanted to tell her, but he feared what Inuyasha would do if he found out that he told her. What does it matter to him! Kagome would never let Inuyasha hurt or kill him no matter what so whats the worse that could happen? On second thought, keeping quiet might be a good idea.

The group made camp near a quiet brook and left Miroku in charge of gathering fire wood. Sango insisted that she needed to come along fearing that Naraku could be lurking anywhere since his castle disappeared. "Alright, something is on you mind! You have been oddly quiet and reserved ever since Inuyasha and Kagome fell into the rice field." Damn! He knew there was a reason that she whent with him to collect wood. Lying seemed like a good option but did he want to be caught in a lie with Sango? This women was different from all the others and he didn't want to damage that relationship. However, what would happen if she conforted Kagome about it? He knew that if that happened things could go badly for the group and damage trust. Damn it all! "I saw Inuyahsa and Kagome having..." Why is it so hard to say it? "Having what? Sex? In a rice feild? You have got to be kidding me!" Sango was laughing so hard that she couldn't breath but at least Miruko didn't have to tell her. Miruko nodded his head and Sango was still laughing hard. Leaning on a tree, Sango finally got control of herself. "Look, I was threatened by Inuyasha to keep quiet about it. Please don't say a word to Kagome or anyone!" Has this what its come to? Miruko the great womanizer begging to a women for silence. "I'll keep quiet but that's not the best place to have sex now is it?" Sango inquired. Now both of them were laughing at the thought of having sex in a rice field. "We need to get back before they get suspicous," Miruko chuckled. Nodding in agreement both headed back with arm fulls of fire wood and a shared thought.

Arriving back at the campsite, Inuyasha was brooding in a tree while Kagome was throwing together a fire pit. "Looks like the lovers had a fight," chuckled Sango. Resisting the urge for a smart comment, Miruko gave Kagome the fire wood and started to help her start the fire. Dinner was quet due to whatever argument that Kagome and Inuyasha had had. Sango and Miruko were smiling dispite the tension in the air and it irked Inuyasha greatly. "What's so funny that you can't share?" Snapped Inuyasha. "Oh, nothing much. Miruko and I were laughing about how you too still reek of that rice field," Sango chirped. Kagome turned cherry red with embarrassment while Inuyasha turned red with anger. "Sango! Watch it! It's not your neck on the line here!" hissed MIruko. "What did you tell her? I warned you to watch you tongue to snake!" And with that Inuyasha rushed at Miruko before Kagome could mutter the word sit. Kagome was too embarrassed to say or do anything to stop Inuyasha from killing Miruko and even though Sango was shaking her trying to tell her to do something quickly, she just sat there dumbfoudned. Deciding to handle this herself, Sango grabbed her weapon and slung it at Inuyasha. She didn't care if it killed him or not, all she wanted to do was save Miruko before he was straggled. It connected, sending Inuyasha hurdling into a tree and Miroku slumped to the ground. Sango ran over to check on Miruko who luckly, was still breathing. Despite having some bruising on his throat and not being able to talk above a whisper, he was fine. Sango glanced over and saw Inuyasha getting up and she blocked his path to Miruko. "Inuyasha! I thought you better than your brother but I guess I was wrong! You are no better than him! You jumped to the assumption that Miruko had told me what had happened in the rice field and nearly killed him." Sango no longer cared if she hurt Kagome feelings or Inuyasha, this was getting out of control. Slowly, standing up, Kagome grabbed her backpack and stated that she was going home. Inuyasha lept off and Sango was left alone with Miruko. "This is just great!" MIruko whispered before passing out.

Not far off from where Sango and Miruko were, Shesshomaru was watching Rin and Jaken sleep. Demons had no need for sleep but his companions required it. Ever since that night, he had begun to doubt his feelings towards his brother and Rin. Rin was a young human, a child, she was more of a daughter figure to him than a lover. However, in years to come, she could be a lover but would she still be around? Inuyasha was a different story. How did I allow myself to get that close and emotional with him? Is RIn making me soft? "Master Shesshomaru?" Glancing down, he saw that Rin had woken up. "I'm hungry, can I go look for some food?" These parts were safe and he knew he could get to her if any danger befell her. Nodding, he watched her run off in search of food. Father loved a human and look where it got him, I'm not that weak! Yet, he knew that he was lying to himself. Rin, the human who wasn't scared of him. Why her? Why did it have to be a human child? He heard a shuffling in the brush and saw Rin returning with a melon. Smiling, he watched her finish it and go to sleep. I can love a human and not end up like father, but what am I going to do with Inuyasha?


End file.
